A New Beginning
by bruinsgal
Summary: Spencer has moved from high school to high school...will this one be any different?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Tom Lynch owns all the characters and SON**

OK so I had this idea and thought I would see what came of it, let me know if I should continue or just delete it

Spencer Carlin hated being the new kid in school, but it seemed like lately that's all she was. This was the fourth new high school in less than 6 months. She could remember the last high school that she attended in Texas, Dallas County High School home of the Trojans. She remembered the boyfriend that she had to leave behind and how he promised that a long distance relationship would work. Here she was in unfamiliar LA and Scott was still in Dallas. Reluctant that it would work, Spencer gave in and said she would give it a try. So far everything was going great they talked or imed at least twice a day, plus the numerous messages left on each other's facebook helped. They had only been in LA for a day when her mom decided that it was time for Spencer and her brothers, Glen and Clay, to start school. Later that afternoon they went to the new high school that they were going to start on Thursday. When they arrived at King High School her mom and dad were all smiles. They reassured the three that this was a good school and that things were going to be different from now on. Spencer hoped this meant that there would be no more moving, due to her dad being in the army, and that she would get to finish her last two years of high school at the same school. Spencer's mom, said that while the boys were in the office they could go talk to the lacrosse coach and see if she could get on their team. One thing Spencer loved more than life was lacrosse. She had been playing as long as she could remember and that was the one thing her and her mom had in common. Spencer and her mom, Paula rarely saw eye to eye on anything, but as long as Spencer promised to keep up with lacrosse her mom let her live her life however she wanted to. When they reached the field the girls were just beginning to warm up and the guys were already in a game of shirts and skins. "Wow LA guys are much hotter than those in Dallas" Spencer thought to herself. When Spencer spotted the coach he was a short, balding, somewhat chunky, and probably could not do half the running he was making the girls doing. He looked at her at said, "You must be Spencer Carlin." She wondered how she knew her name but figured her mom and already talked to him about her joining the team. "Yes sir that would be," was all she could say. "Its very nice to meet you Spencer, I've heard many good things about your playing not only from your mom but from your old coach at DCHS." "You talked to my coach?" "Yes he called here yesterday to say that you would be starting soon and was wondering if I had any open spots on the team to offer you. I told him that I would have to see that you could actually play, but according to him you are the attacker that that school has ever seen. So if you brought your cleats and stick you can go put them on and join the girls for practice today so I can get a feel for how you play." " I didn't know that I would be playing today so I didn't bring any of my stuff." About the time she said this her dad, along with Glen and Clay, showed up carrying the bright yellow Trojan bag that she got when she joined the lacrosse team. "Bathrooms are on the right of the building but you better hurry we are about to start running drills, and we will definitely have to do something about that bag." With that Spencer thanked the coach and smiled at her mom then was off to change. Once she got back to the field the girls were all huddled and she walked over to join the circle, once Coach John had seen that she was there he introduced her to the team and told them she was might be joining the team so not to take it easy on her just because she was the new girl. Spencer went out and played as hard as see could, see knew that the coach would be watching her and she wanted to make a good impression. She felt pretty good about how she had been playing especially during the short game they started near the end of practice. Spencer had scored three of the five points that put them ahead to win against the other girls. After the practice the coach asked if he could talk to her for a minute. "Spencer you played really well today and your old coach was not lying when he said you could play. So about this spot on the team are you interested?" "Of course I am" "Being on the this team means many responsibilities. The athletes at King High strive not only for success on the field but also in academics. We require a 3.5 GPA, weekly study hours, and to stay out of trouble you think you can do all that?" "I almost never get in trouble and I have a 4.0 GPA, so that should be no problem." "Well then welcome to the Lady Knights lacrosse team, be here at 6:30 in the morning for the team run and then we have practice after school from 3:30 till 6:00." "Ok, see you then." As she walked across the field she noticed her family sitting on the bleachers waiting for her. "Mom Mom, I made the team!!" "That's good sweetie, lets go out to dinner tonight to celebrate. What were you and the coach talking about when practiced ended?" "He was telling me about all the requirements that I had to maintain to be on the team and that I have to be at the school at 6:30 in the morning tomorrow to run and that we have practice until 6:00 tomorrow night." "You have to be at the school 2 hours early and then stay two and a half hours after for a sport" Glen said butting in. "Glen if your passionate about something you will do whatever it takes to be good at the thing, maybe you should learn from your sister" Spencer's dad Arthur said. Clay laughing spoke up and stated, "Dad you forget that Glen is passionate about two things, video games and girls." with that everybody in the car started laughing. On the ride home from dinner Spencer couldn't help but think, "maybe this new school wont be so bad."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING, it all belongs to Tom Lynch and The N**

**Spencer POV**

**As soon as Spencer got home she showered then signed into her facebook account. Once signed on she saw that she had about twenty new friend requests, all from the girls on the soccer team of course. After replying to a message Scott sent her she signed off and went to bed smiling at the eventful day that she had. "I can't believe I'm actually looking forward to running and at 6 in the morning too," Spencer thought as she turned off her alarm clock. Spencer couldn't remember the last time she actually looked forward to going to school. After loading up her Nissan Xterra with all her necessities for the school day she left for King High. Once she parked she noticed some of the girls were already there stretching and getting ready for the run. Spencer went over and joined them and started asking about the run. **

"**How long are these runs usually?" Spencer asked trying to remember the brunette's name.**

"**I'm Kyla and it depends on the weather and how fast everybody is running that day, but they usually last until 7:45 so I hope that you're up for a nice run this morning." **

"**Wow, that's not so bad, does the coach run with us" **

"**Are you kidding I don't think I've ever seen him run, we run it with the guys team. There's a few of them now." **

**Spencer looked up to see two guys walking over to where they were standing. Spencer could not help but stare at the taller of the two. This guy was tall, tan, brown headed, brown eyes, and had the best body Spencer had ever seen. **

"**That's Aidan, the captain of the boy's team" Kyla finally spoke up noticing that Spencer was staring **

"**He's really cute is he taken?" **

"**Yea he's taken by somebody you don't want to mess with." **

"**Why do you say that, Kyla?" **

"**Have you ever heard of the rock band called Purple Venom?" **

"**Yea, hasn't everybody?" **

"**He dates the lead singer, Raffee Davies, daughter and my half-sister Ashley." **

"**O, I've seen pictures of her she looks like she could kick my ass." **

"**She could so I would keep my hands off him if I was you." **

"**Thanks for the warning Kyla."**

**With that Aidan spoke up and asked if everybody was ready to start running. Spencer started to run and was proud that she was actually keeping with the team, seeing as how she hadn't run since last season at her old school. Not only was she keeping up with the team but also with Aidan and he was noticing. After they got back to the gym, Spencer heard somebody calling her name but didn't recognize the voice. When she turned around she saw Aidan had been calling her.**

"**Damn, you are one girl that's hard to catch up with." **

"**Sorry I didn't hear you calling my name, I can zone out sometimes" **

"**So I noticed," Aidan said with a smirk that made Spencer go weak at the knees. After standing there for a while Spencer said, "Did you want something Aidan?" **

"**O yea I noticed that you kept up with the guys today and wanted to know if you wanted to run with me sometime?" **

"**Sure just let me know when" **

"**Ok I think I can do that, do you happen to have a facebook?" **

"**Of course, who doesn't" **

**After that conversation she left smiling hoping that school was going to be just as good. After showering Spencer went in search of her locker. This school was so much bigger than she thought it would be, after searching for 10 minutes she finally found her locker. Now all she has to do is to find Mrs. Bradley's adv English class and not be late. "Easier said than done," Spencer thought. She was at 210 now, how much farther can it be she thought. Then all of a sudden, WHACK, and Spencer was on the floor along with all her books and a brown-headed girl was standing there pissed. **

"**I'm so sorry, I'm new and I was having trouble finding my class." **

"**Anybody can see that you're new but thanks to you a now have a Carmel macchiato all over my new shirt." **

"**Sorry I really didn't mean to" **

"**Anyway where are you going maybe I can help you with that" Spencer finally had enough courage to start to look up and see who was offering her help. She noticed the tan, tone legs and possibly the shortest denim skirt ever, abs that were peeking out of a skin tight, black tank top, browns eyes that Spencer could get lost in, and brown curly hair that had a red streak in it. Spencer now realized that the most gorgeous girl in probably the whole school was offering to help her out. **

"**Wow" Spencer realized she probably said this out loud because the brunette standing in front of her had this adorably nose crinkling grin that made Spencer go weak at the knees. "Wait why am I feeling like this towards a girl? I shouldn't be thinking these things about her, Aidan yes, but not this brunette" Spencer thought. Spencer was knocked out of her daze when she noticed a hand waving in front of her face, "Hello…I need to know where you're going so I can help you"**

"**English room 330" **

"**You were really going the wrong way," the brunette said with a laugh.**

"**Wait this isn't the part where you tell me it's next to the pool on the fourth floor and I need all these passes to get there is it" **

"**Nope that's not my style, plus I think you're kinda cute, but if you hurry I'll show you where it is" **

**Spencer stood there for a minute shocked that the brunette was flirting with her before she said, "Great, thanks, I'm Spencer by the way" **

"**You're the new lacrosse girl right?" **

"**Yea but how did you know?" **

"**I'm just good like that, but here's your English class" **

"**Thanks" **

"**It was no problem" As the girl turned to leave Spencer realized that she didn't catch the brunette's name. "Wait I didn't catch your name" but the girl was already around the corner when she finished saying it. After managing to find her next two classes thanks to some help form her teammates, it was finally lunchtime. Spencer walked over to a table and sat down by herself ready to eat the turkey sandwich her mom made for her earlier that morning. As soon as she took her first bite, she heard that familiar voice from behind her asking if she would like some company. She was about to say yes when Aidan sat down across from her without waiting for a response. **

"**Some us usually stay after practice and shoot some goals and stuff like that, your welcome to join us if you like." **

"**Cool, I would love to" **

"**So you must run a lot to stay in as good of shape as you are in" **

"**Thanks for noticing, I do when I lived in Texas I did 3 miles before school and then 3 after practice, but I would usually just do 5 or 6 on the weekends." **

"**Wow that's impressive" **

"**Well when you're the only girl with 2 brothers you learn to be tomboy or you're left all alone, plus my mom likes to see me do well at lacrosse so she pushes me even harder." **

"**Wait your last name is Carlin right" **

"**Yea" **

"**You mean your mom is the lacrosse player who scored the winning point for the women's US team and led them to their first Victory in 20 years." **

"**Yea that would be my mom" **

"**that's so cool" After possibly the best lunch ever she heard the bell and Aidan yell bye as he was leaving for his next class. **

Let me know what you guys think about it...reviews make my day!


	3. author note

Hey guys,

I just wanted to let y'all know that my computer crashed which had like 4 more chapters on it. Since I'm not good with all the computer technological geeky stuff, my roommates boyfriend is copying all my stuff over to my new computer from my old hard drive. I hope to have a new update up by Friday, if its not up by then it will def be up by Saturday.

Thanks

Haleigh


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley's POV 

"ASHLEY HURRY UP!!!"

"ugghhh Kyla go away"

"You said you would take me to practice this morning since and you know that I have to be there early or I get kicked off the team, come on Ash you know what this team means to me," Kyla whined.

"fine fine I'm up but I'm not staying I'm leaving to go get coffee"

"thank you thank--"

"Now go so I can get ready"

Ashley hated the fact that her dad couldn't keep it in his pants. If he had she wouldn't be up at this god awful hour and wouldn't have to put up with Kyla everyday. Don't get me wrong she didn't hate Kyla she just wished that they had met on different terms, one being that she didn't just show up at her dad's funeral as his "love child." After digging around in her closet Ashley decided on her favorite denim skirt and a black tank that showed her abs off. Once they were finally in Ashley's Porsche Kyla threw in her Kelly Clarkson CD.

"Kyla if your going to make me be up this early at least let me listen to something decent." Once at the school Kyla hopped out of the car and Ashley was about to leave when she saw Aidan walking, actually running, up to her car. "O great what does he want now," Ashley thought to herself. She loved Aidan but she wasn't in love with him, and she wanted that but she couldn't break the poor guys heart.

"Hey babe" he leans in and kisses her cheek "weren't you going to sat hey"

"Uhh sorry about that Aid I guess I'm still asleep. I'm on my way to get coffee now do you want me to pick you up some?"

Ashley was looking out the front window when she possibly the hottest girl walk by. "Who is this girl and why have I never seen her around here before? Maybe I can snoop and see who she is from Aidan" Ashley thought.

"Babe did you hear me?"

"Sorry I spaced out, what did you say?"

"I said coffee would be great you know what I like to surprise me"

"Hey Aid who is that girl?"

"The blonde?" Ashley just nodded her head to mesmerized that someone could look this beautiful in the morning.

"She's the new girl on the girl's lacrosse team, Spencer I think her name is. But I really need to get the run started so I'll meet you at our spot right?"

"Of course, see you later"

All the way to the coffee shop Ashley couldn't get the blonde out of her head. She was trying to figure out a way for them to accidentally bump into each other. She didn't know what it was about this girl but she just had to meet her. Ashley made it back to the school and was walking over to "the spot" which is like the only tree on campus normally only the jocks hang around it. Ashley had always been allowed to hang there because of Aidan and she had probably slept with almost every guy standing under that tree. Yea Ashley was quite the whore that's one of the reasons she started dating Aidan in the first place.

"Hey babe, I thought you forgot about me"

"No just stuck in traffic"

Aidan didn't his coffee but just waited for Ashley to give him his morning kiss on the cheek. Ashley hated that Aidan was like and always wanted to show her off. Ashley must have been in a horrible mood this morning and was not going to put up with it today. "Look Aidan just take the coffee I'm not in the mood to be shown off this morning," Ashley more than barked at Aidan. Aidan just looked at her like he his puppy had just died and grabbed his coffee and went over to his lacrosse buddies. Ashley had just closed her locker door when somebody walked into her causing her spill her coffee all over her shirt.

Ashley was looking at her shirt when she heard, "I'm so sorry I'm new and I was having trouble finding my class"

"Anybody can see that you're new but thanks to you I know have a Carmel macchiato all over my new top"

"Sorry I didn't really mean to"

Ashley looked down at the floor to see who had spilled her drink all over her. Once Ashley looked down she smiled realizing that it was the blonde from earlier. "Suddenly this day has just gotten a lot better" Ashley thought. "Sorry I really didn't mean to" the blonde offered again. Ashley knew that this was probably the best time to learn about this new mystery girl so she came up with a plan. "Anyway where are you going maybe I can help you with that." Ashley looked at the taking her all in. She had these long legs a navy skirt on and a pink tee. "both probably came from Abercrombie" Ashley thought. She also thought about what it would be like to see that killer body without all those clothes on. Ashley then saw that this girl had long blonde hair that shone in the sun and blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean, her favorite place in all of California. Ashley was snapped out of checking the blonde out when she heard a wow being muttered by the lips that she couldn't wait to taste. Ashley just smiled her famous nose-crinkling smile before waving her hand in front of the girl bringing her out of her daze.

"Hello…I need to know where your going so I can help you"

"English 330" Ashley noticed the blush that was creeping its way up into the girl's cheeks and could help find it absolutely adorable.

"You were really going the wrong way" Ashley said hoping to make the girl laugh

Noticing Ashley was joking Spencer played along "wait this isn't the part where you tell me it's next to the pool on the fourth floor and I need all these pass to get there is it?"

"Nope that's not my style, plus I think your kinda cute, but if you hurry I'll show you where it is" Ashley smirked and turned around not waiting for a response from the shocked blonde. The blonde snapped out of her shocked state and aught up to Ashley.

"Great thanks, I'm Spencer by the way"

"You're the new lacrosse girl right?"

"Yea but how did you know that?"

"I'm just good like that, but here's your English class"

"Thanks"

"It was no problem"

Ashley was already around the corner when she heard "wait I didn't catch your name." She smiled knowing that the girl actually wanted to get to know her. You see Ashley doesn't have many friends, she has a lot of friends with benefits but they don't count. Ashley was sitting in her next think about none other than Spencer. Instead of learning about anatomy Ashley thought about Spencer's cerulean blue eyes, long blonde hair , her angelic voice, and god those lips. Ashley sat through the rest of her anatomy class imagining what Spencer would taste like. "I just met this girl and she is going to be the death of me already. Maybe I can throw some huge party after the game this Friday and try to invite her, wait that means that Aidan will be there too. I'll have to be sneaky about so Aidan doesn't get suspicious because I don't think I can handle Madison and her cheerbithces again."

Sorry for making you guy's wait so long I forgot that it was Halloween weekend and while I don't go trick-or-treating I do party A LOT. I tried to make this one a little longer because y'all did have to wait a while but I will post again soon, either late tonight or early tomorrow before I go to class. It all depends on how many reviews I get so hit that little button on the left down there and let me know how I'm doing.

Thanks Crickett13 for catching that I originally wrote it with them playing soccer instead of lacrosse but there were so many soccer stories that I decided to change it last minute and sometimes I don't catch everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

SPENCERS POV

Spencer's next class was much easier to find and when she walked in she was amazed at how many students were in the class. There were at least 150 students plus the 3 teachers that would be teaching the class. Spencer thought, "I would have never had classes this big back in Texas, or any school that I attended for that matter." She finally spotted a familiar face and walked down to were Kyla was sitting.

"Hey girl I didn't know you were in this class too"

"yea me and about half the school"

"If you think this is half the school then you are in for a real surprise at our first game."

Spencer was about to say something when the teacher spoke up and told the class to hush and started going over the next chapter in the book. Thank God Spencer already covered this chapter at school or she would have been lost. So instead of learning the material being covered in class she day dreamed about Ashley the entire class. She thought about the nose crinkle and those chocolate brown eyes that she wanted to stare into again. Near the end of class she finally asked herself the question she had been avoiding all morning, "because I find her absolutely gorgeous does that make me gay?" The thought of this made Spencer's stomach knot up and she tried to avoid thinking about it for the rest of the day. Spencer was so glad that school was over and it was time for practice so she could clear her head of everything that happened that day, especially spilling that cute girl's coffee and looking like a huge klutz. Spencer enjoyed practice today because at the end the girls scrimmaged the boys, and the girls won by two points.

"so ya ready to work on your shots"

"yea give me a second at let me grab some water" "

ok but hurry" Kyla called after her.

"Fine, lets get started then."

After shooting goals for about an hour they decided to call it a day, everybody had some form of studying that they need to get done.

"Hey Spencer wait up and I'll walk you to your car" Spencer turned around to see Aidan running to catch up to her.

"Hey Aidan, you really don't have to do this I don't think I can get lost between here and the parking lot." "No I want to, ya know just incase the boogey man jumps out and tries to get you."

"o you just want to look like a hero then"

"well when you say …Ashley what are you doing here"

Spencer noticed that a girl was walking from the bleachers over towards were they where. She also noticed that this was the girl that she spilled coffee on this morning when she wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

"Is that anyway to greet your girlfriend?" Aidan then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek

"I came to watch you practice"

"thanks baby I appreciate that but you've only come to the games before."

"Fine you caught me, I heard we had new meat on the team and I had to come check out if they were any good" she said with a smirk looking towards Spencer. Matt looked at Madison then Ashley

"wait do you guys already know each other"

"yea this was the girl that I bumped into this morning on my way to French"

"You mean Spencer is the girl that spilled coffee all over your top " Spencer could feel herself blush but then Ashley just looked over and smiled at her. For some reason this smile made her feel better like Ashley had already forgiven her for this morning.

"Anyways I came to see if you wanted to go out and grab something to eat before you went home" "

Yea that you be great, what did you have in mind?"

"Maybe some in-n-out burgers and fries"

"You read my mind"

Now that Spencer was feeling awkward, she turned to Aidan and said I'll see you in the morning for the run, then she turned to Ashley and said, "maybe next time I bump into there won't be any coffee spilled on anybody's top." Aidan smiled and said, "See you bright and early then" Spencer noticed that the smile had left Ashley's face like she was disappointed or something.

"Are you sure you don't want to come and grab some burgers with us" Spencer heard Ashley yell as she was walking away.

"I really have to do some studying but maybe another time, cool?"

"Cool" Once the word cool left her mouth the nose-crinkling smile returned to Ashley's face for the second time that day. Spencer was climbing up into her Xterra when she saw Kyla coming over to her side of the car.

"Hey so I've seen that you've met Ashley"

"Yea she seems pretty cool"

"You don't really know her yet, she can be quite a bitch"

"She doesn't really seem like she could be like that"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well when I bumped into her this morning and spiller her coffee she was really nice about it and even showed me to my class."

"That doesn't sound like her at all, just be careful she burned me really bad one time because she thought I liked Aidan."

"O wow thanks for the warning but I don't really think it's like that she just invited me to in-n-out to go eat with her and Aidan."

"Maybe she's changed but don't say I didn't warn you"

"If I get burned you can be the first to say I told you so"

Spencer saw the smile return to Kyla's face knowing that the lecture from her friend was over. Before hopping in her car Spencer said "see you at 6:30 Kyla." As soon as Spencer got back to her house, she went into the kitchen and had some her dad's meatloaf, her favorite. Then realizing that the smelled insanely bad hopped into the shower. Once out she went at set on her bed and started to study for the math quiz she had coming up. Not long after she had finished the first part of the assignment did she hear her computer chirp. Bored with studying she got up to see what it was. She looked at her yahoo inbox noticing that somebody had added her as a friend on facebook. She signed in and clicked on the friends request and noticed that it was Aidan who had added her. She immediately accepted it then went back to the home page. Once refreshed she saw that she had a message in her inbox, thinking that it was from Scott she clicked it and was surprised to see that it was Aidan. She opened it to read what he wrote and noticed that all it said was "good job today, you are going to be a real asset to the girl's team and I am looking forward to seeing you in the morning for the team run" that was all. Feeling a little disappointed she decided to check out his profile. She saw that he was indeed listed as in a relationship, she scrolled down and read some of his wall post. After looking at his page she tried to view Ashley's profile but she had it set to private, not ready to add her as a friend she just went back to the home page. While doing her reading assignment she got a chat invitation from Matt and clicked on it.

xsoccerstudx: Hey, this is Aidan just wanted to see what you were up to.

babyblues: Hey not much just reading for Bradley's class u?

xsoccerstudx: same I hate this book, I don't really understand it

babyblues: ha you and me both, but hey now if I don't understand it I can always ask you to explain it

xsoccerstudx: lol I don't know if you want to ask me I will probably tell you all the wrong answers, then your luck she'll call on you and you will be totally wrong.

babyblues: you mean you would really do something like that

xsoccerstudx: only if I gave you fair warning in advance.

babyblues: ok well now I know not to ask you, anyways so you ate pretty fast at in-n-out burger to be back all ready

xsoccerstudx: yea we ended up not going something about her not feeling good or something

babyblues: o that sucks

xsoccerstudx: yea I think that's it because you didn't come eat with us

babyblues: hey don't make me feel bad about it, I really did have a lot of stuff to do

xsoccerstudx: sry didn't mean to, but it was really weird that she was at practice today and then wanted to go out to eat

babyblues: how is that weird? she is your gf I would do that kind of stuff if I had a bf.

xsoccerstudx: she came by to see how well you can play I was just an added bonus I guess, wait doesn't your facebook say your dating somebody.

babyblues: she came to watch me?? yea but he is in TX and its not really working long distance

xsoccerstudx: o so are you going to end it with him?

babyblues: typing the email now

xsoccerstudx: wow I hope that it goes ok, but I've got to go and finish this reading, see you tomorrow.

babyblues: thanks, see you at 6:30

Once she was done typing the email she sent it to Scott hoping that he wouldn't be to upset that she was ending things this way. She just didn't want to be dating anybody if she felt the urge to cheat on them. Now that the email was sent she went back to the reading assignment and was almost done when she heard the im tone go off notifying her of a new message.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for all the reviews that I've gotten they make my day, so lets keep them coming please


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!**

**Spencer clicked it and noticed that it was from somebody not on her list, she accepted it**

**rocky: hey cutie how are you?**

**babyblues: hey who is this?**

**rocky: umm…lets just say somebody that hopes to get to you a little better**

**babyblues: ok…I'm good u? Spencer typed playing along with who ever this rocky was.**

**rocky: the same**

**babyblues: so I must say you are quite mysterious, I like it so what can I know about you and how did you get my sn?**

**rocky: how else facebook, what do you want to know?**

**babyblues: do you go to King High?**

**rocky: yes I'm a junior just like you**

**babyblues: do you play sports?**

**rocky: not anymore but I do watch them often**

**babyblues: what did you play?**

**rocky: if I told you that would give it away**

**babyblues: ok are you seeing anybody?**

**rocky: yes but not like you think**

**babyblues: what does that mean?**

**rocky: we date because its easier that way for me**

**babyblues: easier?**

**rocky: yea kind of a long boring story maybe I can tell you it some other time, cool?**

**babyblues: totally, umm I'm kind of out of questions anything you want to know about me?**

**rocky: sure how serious is it with this guy Scott?**

**babyblues: wow you have really done your research, not that serious I kind of just sent him an email ending it**

**rocky: an email, not in person**

**babyblues: I'm not normally like that but it would be hard to do it in person seeing as how he lives in Dallas**

**rocky: is that were you are originally from**

**babyblues: no GA, dads in the army so we move a lot**

**rocky: o cool, I noticed the southern twang when we spoke today and thought it was cute**

**babyblues: cute huh? so we have talked**

**rocky: oops I think I've said to much so I'm going to get off and work on hwk**

**babyblues: darn, well it was nice talking to you**

**rocky: yea u 2, same time tomorrow?**

**babyblues: can't have study hours, but if your on I'll im you when I get back**

**rocky: deal, night**

**babyblues: night**

**Spencer signed out of AIM and went back to reading the last of the chapter. She went to bed that night not thinking about Scott or even Aidan but of rocky trying to figure out who they were. She made a mental note to ask Aidan if he knew anybody with that screen name the next morning. Before she knew it the next thing she heard was her radio blaring music telling her it was time to get up. Once she got to school she looked around for Aidan but only saw Kyla and went up and talked to her. **

"**hey you don't anybody with a screen name rocky do you?" **

**Kyla smiled knowing exactly who rocky was but played along for her sister's sake "no why?" **

"**I got an im from them and they never would tell me who they were but I do know they go here" **

"**hmm… sounds like you have a secret admirer" **

"**what is this I hear about a secret admirer" Spencer turned around to see Aidan standing there. **

**Before she could say anything Kyla had already told him about rocky, which he knew nothing about. After the run Aidan walked Spencer all the way to the gym and everybody seemed to notice that Aidan had his eye on the new girl. Spencer made it to her locker with out much trouble and was on her way to class when she noticed Ashley coming. **

"**I think your going the wrong way again" **

"**nope I was just walking this way to see if I saw you again" **

"**really you were looking for me" **

"**yea, that's cool right" **

"**yea, but not a lot of people want to be seen with me" **

"**really you think I should hide or something" Ashley smiled and Spencer noticed that her nose crinkled once again **

"**No you don't have to, I'm glad I got to bump into you, but I am glad it didn't involve coffee today" **

"**really?" **

"**yea I'm having some big party on Friday after the game and wanted to invite you , so you think you'll be able to go?" **

"**sure, you'll just have to give me directions to your place" **

"**Aidan can pick you up or you can ride with me after the game if you want" **

"**umm I would hate to inconvenience anybody" **

"**ok so then you can just ride with me after the game" **

"**how am I going to shower, the schools are closed on game day" **

"**my house does have a shower" Spencer just smiled **

"**ok sounds like a plan" **

"**well we better get to class or we'll be late" **

"**see you later" **

"**I hope so" **

**Those last three words made Spencer smile and she wasn't sure why. Spencer went the whole day hoping that she gets to see more of Ashley. Lunch came and went with no sign of Ashley or Aidan. Aidan went to practice that afternoon hoping that it would make her feel better. All through practice she nailed every shot she took, even the ones from half field. By the end of practice the boys were ready to scrimmage. To make it fair they split up the boys and girls. Aidan picked Spencer to be on his team second which made her feel good about herself. Once the teams were decided Aidan volunteered his team to be skins/bras. Once Spencer had stripped to her sports bra Aidan just looked over and smiled. "So I take it you like what you see" Spencer said trying to be flirtatious. Aidan took the bait and just stood there after the ball was already in play. After practice Aidan came over and asked Spencer if she wanted to come to his house and go over the book that they were both reading for Mrs. Bradley. **

"**Won't your girlfriend care that you have girls over to your house?" **

"**No she's pretty cool about it as long as I let her know, and since she knows you I don't think it will be a problem." **

"**ok as long as she's cool with it" **

"**I'll call her right now and we can run it by her" **

"**Great" **

**Once Aidan finished talking to Ashley he walked back over to where Spencer was standing and told her that Ashley was totally cool with it and said that she hopes they have fun studying. With that Spencer got in her car and followed Aidan to his house. Aidan's house was big but it was no bigger than her house. His mom was really nice though asking them if they wanted anything to eat. Once they both had a sandwich they headed up to his room and pulled the books out. While sitting on his bed Spencer noticed all the posters on the wall. **

"**Purple Venom, huh?" **

"**Yea Ash put it up one time when she was over here, it's not really my kind of music though" **

"**yea they can be a little hard core at times, but what type of music are you into?" **

"**I generally like really mellow stuff like Jack Johnson, Motion City Soundtrack, stuff like that" **

"**o that's cool I just bought the new Jack Johnson the other day and it's pretty cool." **

"**awesome you will have to let me borrow it, but I think we should probably get started on this so we aren't up until like 3 trying to understand it" **

"**yea probably a good idea" **

**After they discussed the three chapters that they had to read the night before and had finally come to some agreement about what it meant they moved on to the 3 chapters that were assigned for that night. After about an hour and a half of reading discussing and rereading they agreed that the author was trying to show redemption for the mistakes that everybody has made and that every experience no matter how small could make the difference in who you are or how a situation turned out. When Spencer realized that is was almost midnight she decided that it was time to go back to her house. All the way to her house Spencer hoped that rocky was online and that they got to talk again. As soon as she walked into her room she signed into AIM and noticed that rocky was online but they had an away message up. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys and I'm glad that your liking it. The reason that I spell Aiden with an A is because my really good guy friend who I got addicted to South has been helping me write this and I told him if he did I would put his name it, hence Aiden with an A. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm only going to be able to update on Saturdays now because my internship has me working all crazy hours during the week on top of all my classes. But don't be shy just click that little box on the left down there and leave me some love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Once again I own NOTHING.**

Spencer clicked the away message only to read "I tried staying up but you took way to long, see you at school tomorrow" Spencer read this and smiled knowing that the message was meant for her and her only. This little gesture made Spencer want to know this person's identity even more. But that would have to wait, right before jumping into bed Spencer put up an away message that said, "Sry it took so long, rly wanted to talk 2 u, maybe we can try again around 8 tomorrow" Spencer was pleased with what she wrote and then went to sleep wondering if they would see the message that she left for just them. Spencer woke early the next morning ready for her run only to find that it was raining outside, once she saw the rain she wondered if there was still going to be a run. About the time the thought crossed her mind she heard the message tone on her phone going off. "hey its Aidan, run still on c u soon." Spencer hated running in the rain but she got ready and was dreading the day already. Once she got at school there was only 1 other girl there. Closer to 6:30 she saw all of the guys but only three more of the girls. "Coach John is not going to be happy with the turn out from the girls, but is everybody ready to run." Today they took it easy and just ran the cross country trail twice instead of going all the way to the beach and back. Once Spencer was back she was ready for the shower, and was relieved that there was still hot water and that she could it enjoy the shower since they got back so early. She decided it was time to get out so she grabbed her towel and headed to her locker to put her clothes on. She opened the door to see Ashley and Aidan standing outside the guy's restroom arguing about something. She couldn't quite hear but she swore she heard her name. One her way to English there was no sign of Ashley, which disappointed Spencer, she had gotten so used to seeing Ashley every morning before. On the way to her class Spencer was deep in thought. "Why am I disappointed that I didn't get to see Ashley, I mean its not like were that good of friends or anything but I Don't know there is just something about that girl that makes my stomach flip." However at lunch she saw Aidan and sat down at the table to eat lunch with him.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea" Aidan said without even looking up.

"why do you say that"

"Somebody might see us and then you will be known as the other girl"

"What the hell are you talking about"

"Ashley seems to think that I've been going behind her back and trying to hook up with some other girl" "have you"

"yes and no"

"yes and no, what does that mean"

"Well there is this girl that I'm crushing on but I don't know if its like that so I haven't really made a move or anything and I have stayed with Ashley instead of breaking up even though I know I have feelings for somebody else too."

"wow sounds like you have a decision to make"

"yea I guess, are you going to Ash's party on Friday"

"Yea she asked me yesterday"

"do you need a ride or do you know where it is"

"uhh, she said that I could just catch a ride with her after the game"

"o really you don't say"

"yea why is that bad"

"here she is talking about me going behind her back and look at what she's doing"

"Aidan what are you talking about"

"Nothing, so what are you going to wear to the party something cute I hope"

"well I was planning on looking cute, maybe a skirt and something not sure yet."

"I'm sure whatever it is it will look good, that's the bell guess we better go see you at practice" Aidan said with a flirtatious wink.

"Matt wait have you seen Ashley today, I normally see her before class and she wasn't there"

"yea we had a fight and she probably went to the beach and she's not answering any of my calls, I'm actually really worried about her she never ignores my calls or messages"

"huh, do you want me to try maybe since she wont recognize the number she'll answer" "you can if you want, her number is 710-786-0967"

"I'll let you know what I find out" Spencer said as she walked off to her next class.

As soon as she got into her class she pulled out her cell and typed, "hey are you ok" It was almost the end of class when Spencer felt her cell vibrate. "Yea I'm fine, but I do need to talk to about something." Spencer's mind was racing now what in the world would Ashley have to talk to her about I mean she had only known the girl for a day.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So I'm not really happy with this chapter but I have this idea for the party and some "fluff" was necessary in order for it to work out. Did you guys know that the best way to a girl's heart is to leave a killer review, so hit that little button and let me know what you think and thanks for the reviews I've gotten.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!**

Spencer tried to talk Ashley the entire day , but for somebody that wanted to talk to her she sure didn't act like it. Spencer eventually gave up trying to track Ashley down and headed for practice. Once she got to the field Aidan immediately ran up to her.

"Hey Spencer did you ever talk to Ashley?"

"No she said she had to tell me something but she pulled a Houdini today and was no where to be found"

"Maybe she is just stressed about the party tomorrow, which reminds me have you reconsidered accepting my offer to be your date"

"Yea actually I have" Spencer noticed Aidan's smile get bigger "and I still just going to go home with Ashley after the game"

"She'll screw you over you know" Aidan said with a scowl

"What are you talking about, besides that's not very nice to talk about your girlfriend like that"

"Sorry I guess I'm still thinking about the double standard that's on our relationship" Spencer now confused more than ever decided to change the subject.

"Are you ready for the game tomorrow?"

"Yea because it means that I'll be that much closer to being able to dance with you" Aidan said with a cocky smirk.

"Then I will most definitely save a dance for you" Spencer said hoping that she would be too busy with Ashley to even remember Aidan."

"Woah why am I thinking like that, think straight Spencer, think straight" She told herself. Spencer was fed with having to deal with Aidan's advances all through out practice that she didn't stick around for some extra practice like she usually did. Once home she automatically signed in onto her aim and then started on her math homework. Spencer was still on the second problem when she heard the message chirp on her computer. She looked up and smiled when she saw that it was the infamous rocky.

rocky: Hey

rocky: how r u?

babyblues: good thanks u?

rocky: grt now that I've started talking 2 u

babyblues: aww I think you just made me blush, how was your day?

rocky: not that good, urs?

babyblues: I'm sad to hear that, it was ok

rocky: how was your studying last night

babyblues: o god it took forever and we didn't really get very far

rocky: really? what were you studying for?

babyblues: some book mrs Bradley is making us read, _The World Made Straight_

rocky: I love that book, maybe you should have just asked me for help

babyblues: next time I will

rocky: so are you excited about the game

babyblues: yea, are you going to be there?

rocky: I wouldn't miss it, I heard there was a party afterward u going?

babyblues: yea I'm actually excited about it u?

rocky: yea I planned on going, I'm glad there will be a familiar face there

babyblues: does this mean that I actually get to meet you in person

rocky: I didn't say that, but maybe

babyblues: :(

rocky: don't be sad, you'll get to meet me soon enough plus who says you haven't already

babyblues: hmm good point

babyblues: I should probably get to bed I have kind of a big day tomorrow, it was good talking to you again and I hope that I get to see you at the party tomorrow

rocky: same to you, night.

Spencer woke the next morning excited that it was finally Friday which meant no morning run and she actually to wear her jersey to school. Spencer had never been big into the whole school pride thing but there was just something different about King High. Spencer walked down the hall to her first class and immediately noticed the streamers hanging from the walls, ceiling, and lockers. "Wow this school really goes all out for game day," Spencer thought to herself. The day drug on and Spencer had never been so happy to hear the last bell for the day. In a mad rush she met up with Kyla and they headed down the field to warm up for the game. Spencer didn't know what made her do it but once she was on the field she immediately looked into the stands to see if Ashley was there. Once she spotted her they locked eyes and Spencer couldn't help but notice the smile that had spread on Ashley's face. The score was tied 3-3 and Spencer was running the field cradling the ball the whole length. She noticed an open spot and took advantage of scoring the winning goal of the game. The game was over as quick as it had begun. Spencer hurried back to the locker room for the team meeting. Spencer was given the game and then set out to find her favorite brunette. Once Spencer spotted the familiar brown hair with blond and red streaks in it she smiled and just stood there taking her all in. Ashley felt eyes on her and turned around and saw Spencer just staring at her. Next thing Spencer knew she was wrapped in Ashley's arms and liking every moment of it. Too afraid to move or say anything Spencer stood there until Ashley pulled back. "Ya ready to go babe," Spencer heard Ashley ask. "Babe why is she calling me babe am I that obvious" Spencer started to panic when the thought went through her head.

"I think I need to go find my parents" Ashley turned around to see a look of panic on Spencer's face

"Uhh sure, I guess I'll see you on Monday then" Ashley said the disappointment obvious in her voice

"Wait are you uninviting me to you party"

"Of course no I just didn't know if I freaked you out with the whole tackling hug thing"  
"Are you kidding me I've been so excited every since you asked me." Spencer felt the blush that was creeping up her neck and just prayed to god that Ashley hadn't noticed. Once Spencer looked back up at Ashley she had that nose crinkling smile that Spencer was falling in love with. "Love?? what am I thinking, she's a girl and I'm a girl this is wrong on so many levels. But can you help who you have a connection with. What if she doesn't feel the same way that I feel about her, No there's no way she can't there's been so many clues. Maybe Ashley is rocky, that would be amazing if that was the case. O my what am I going to do," Spencer thought to herself.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So I was in an insanely good mood today and decided to post for you guys. I plan for the next chapter to actually be the party, which I think is going to be my favorite chapter. As usual I love the reviews that I've gotten, and I'm so glad that somebody else feels that way **Julie101010.** So don't be shy and please let me know how I'm doing.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**Spencer and Ashley finally left the stadium and pulled up in front of Ashley's mansion. "Wow Ashley your house is amazing." **

"**Yea it's the perks of having a rock star dad"**

"**Woah you're the daughter of a famous rockstar, which one?" Spencer said with a smirk**

"**haha nice try, but I like that you try. I'm really lucky to have a friend like you" **

"**I think we are both lucky" **

**Just being around Spencer made Ashley all jittery and every time she spoke she hoped all the words would come out right. She has never felt like this before around a person. Sure she has slept with a lot of people but it wasn't even like that with Madison. She knew that this whole thing was knew to Spencer that's why she was trying to take it slow, with the whole rocky thing. Plus she was trying to not obviously hit on her although she didn't think Spencer would mind too much. It seems that lately the girl has been waiting for Ashley to make the move. Ashley was giving her the tour when Spencer noticed how different Ashley's life was from hers. **

"**Hey Ashley can I ask you a question." **

"**sure" **

"**Where are your parents" **

"**Lets see the last time I talked to my dad he was somewhere in Europe and my mom well who knows about that I only see here once a month" **

"**wow" **

"**yea but its cool because then I get to have kick ass parties while they are away" **

**Once they reached Ashley's room Spencer was awe struck. She was to busy looking around to notice that Ashley had half way undressed before plopping down on the bed. "You can have the shower first" "You sure about that" "Yea positive you should smell you" "Hey I don't smell that bad do I" "No not at all I don't think you could ever smell bad" Ashley must have noticed that she was blushing because she got up in a hurry to tell Spencer where the towels were. Once in the shower Spencer started to think about what she was doing. "Do I really have these kind of feelings for a girl. I have never felt this way about any guy before, but something about her makes my stomach do flips every time she looks at me. What if she doesn't feel the same way, that would be horrible" Spencer realized that the last question was absurd because she knew that Ashley felt the same way. Spencer decided that she would find out for sure how the other girl felt. When she got out she put on her underwear and a bra with her hair hanging down wet and curly. "Hey Ash, can I borrow your hairdryer" Ashley turned around and eyes got so wide, realizing that she was staring at the half naked girl in her room she said, "Uhh sure its under the sink, here let me get it for you" Ashley handed her the hairdryer with out taking her eyes from the blonde girls eyes. "D..did you call me Ash?" "Uhh sorry I had a friend in Texas and I always called her Ash, I guess it just slipped, I didn't realize I did it" "No its cool, its just that very few people call me that" Ashley only let very few people call her Ash because she hated that nickname. However when Spencer called her that she didn't mind at all, she actually liked it. Spencer dried her hair put on her short denim skirt and the blue halter and started to apply her makeup. When Spencer walked out of the bathroom ready for the party what she saw made he giggle. She had walked out on a half dressed Ashley dancing to Flo Rida's low. Once the song was over Ashley heard somebody clapping along with some laughing. Ashley turned around to see Spencer standing by her bed with a smile on her face. Feeling the color rise to her cheeks she tried to smile. **

"**Aww don't blush I thought it was cute" **

"**Really?" **

"**Yea I just hope that I get to see more of that sometime" **

"**O you will, promise" **

"**I hope you keep that promise" **

"**I will, but you look good your going to go home with so many numbers tonight" **

"**I certainly hope I get somebody's number out of this" **

"**ok I'll make it easy on you here's my number" Ashley said with a smile then added, "So you already have your eye on somebody?" **

"**you could say that" **

"**Does that person know" **

"**I don't know but I hope they feel the same way" **

"**If they don't then they are just plain stupid" This made Spencer laugh**

"**I like that you can always make me laugh" Ashley sensing the awkwardness in the air decided that maybe it was time to go downstairs and start getting ready for the party.**

**Spencer was talking to some guy when Kyla pulled her by the arm to the dance floor for them to start dancing. Ashley could see Spencer dancing from where she was standing, watching her dance made her want to go out there and dance with her. Spencer felt like somebody was watching her, looking out the corner of her eyes she could see Ashley watching her. Spencer knew that it was time to step up her game if she wanted Ashley to make a move. Spencer started to leave the circle when Aidan came up and started to dance with her. Obviously drunk Spencer kept putting his hands where Spencer didn't not want them to be. Feeling uncomfortable Spencer tried to leave**

"**What's wrong baby isn't this what you wanted" **

"**Aidan I like you but not like that" **

"**Come on everybody likes me like that" Spencer finally weaseled her way away from Aidan. She noticed Ashley standing in a corner just drinking a beer. **

"**Come on its time you had some fun" **

"**Spencer don't" **

"**Why not, I know you can dance so don't try that excuse" **

"**Spencer there are some things that you don't know about me" **

"**Ash what are you talking about?" There it was again every time she said it made something in Ashley melt and not to mention that adorable head tilt. **

"**Your hot and you should be enjoying this party as much as everybody else is" Spencer**

**continued knocking Ashley from her train of thought. Once it left her lips Spencer saw a smile creep across Ashley's face. "See that's what I'm talking about, Come on Ashley your dancing with me first" As Spencer grabbed her arm she felt her heart skip a beat and wondered what in the world this girl was doing to her. Next thing she knew she was dancing with Spencer and nothing could destroy her happiness that she was finding with the blonde girl. Once the thought was in her head she saw Aidan looking at her. "what have I've done, now he's going to tell everybody my secret" This thought sent chills done Ashley's spine, as soon as she shivered she stepped away from Spencer and made her way for one of the balconies. Wondering where she was going Spencer decided that it would probably be best if she didn't follow feeling like she had already tested the waters enough. Once Ashley was gone she felt somebody come up and dance behind her. She spun around noticing that it was Aidan once again. Deciding that she had nothing better she gave in to Aidan's advances as long as he could keep his hands to himself. Once Aidan saw Ashley walk back through the door he started to get a little frisky. He started putting his hands on Spencer, in an effort to make Ashley jealous. It was working and Aidan knew that he had hit a nerve in Ashley realizing that she did in fact have feelings for Spencer. Aidan tried pushing his luck, which Spencer was having none of. She tried to get away only to be pulled in closer. She wiggled and wiggled trying to get free of his forceful, not to mention hurtful, grasp. Once Ashley noticed that Spencer was uncomfortable she walked over to Aidan.**

"**I think we need to talk" **

"**You read my mind" Once out on the balcony started Aidan was the first to speak up. **

"**You want her don't you" **

"**Probably just about as bad as you do" **

"**Well look I saw her first so rightfully speaking I have first try at her." Ashley realizing that he was drunk thought up a plan "Ok you can have first shot but if she turns you down then its my turn" **

"**deal" Both Aidan and Ashley walked back into the party with their game faces on.**

**Hey y'all I just wanted to say thanks to everybody that has added me or my story to their favorites and also the reviews. I stopped mid party so I could update a lot faster and sooner. Hope y'all are still enjoying it and if you are then leave me a review and let me know. **


	10. Chapter 10

**DICLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!**

Aidan not yet feeling the alcohol decided that if he got an early start on wooing Spencer that maybe he would get lucky later. Aidan looked around but immediately spotted her talking to a few girls from the team, he and walked over to her and asked if they could go somewhere a little quieter. Without thinking, or maybe it was the beer, Spencer agreed to go somewhere so they could talk. The next thing Spencer knew they were standing on a balcony and she was up against they railing with Aidan in front of her.

"So I think its time for me to tell you that you're the girl that I've been crushing on." Not the best pick up line but she thought she would give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Really so I am the other girl"

"yea but its not really like that"

"how can it not be like that"

"look its really difficult to explain, but lets not worry about that lets focus on me and you."

"What are you talking about there is no me and you"

"Well not yet there isn't"

As he said this Aidan tried to be sly and lean in for a kiss. Spencer panicked and instinct caused her to turn her head giving him the cheek. Once she turned her head towards the house she noticed that Ashley had been watching the whole time. Once Ashley say Spencer look at her she turned her head to avoid those pleading blue eyes, hurt knowing that she couldn't help her out of this. After a few more advances Spencer gave up trying to get out of the situation with Aidan. Aidan took this as a sign and kept trying to get closer, he grabbed her arms, tight, trying to keep her in that one place so they could finish there talk.

"Oww Matt that hurts your squeezing to tight let me go" the pain evident in her face.

"Baby come on we know we both want this"

Feeling like she was helpless Spencer almost gave in to his advances just to get him to leave her alone. Aidan's hands slowly started to wonder down her stomach and then it went up her leg under the skirt she was wearing, gracing her panty line. Spencer feeling absolutely ashamed and violated started to panic. Thinking on her toes she said the first thing that popped into her head.

"Aidan I really want this to work but can we please try it when both of us are sober"

"Sure baby if that's what you want"

Once he said that he had finally moved his hand out from under her skirt but not after rubbing his finger all over her core which ached for Ashley's touch and hers alone. Feeling like he had won he walked back into the house with a smile on his face found Ashley and said

"That was way to easy you should never have tried to compete with me"

"I have no idea what I was thinking going up against you"

Once Spencer was sure he was gone she went inside and hurried back to Ashley's room where she collapsed on the bed and started to cry. Spencer did not hear the door open as she lay sobbing on Ashley's bed, she would have never noticed with the lights off that somebody had even walked into the room until she felt the bed move. She then felt somebody slide closer to her and start to play with her hair.

"Why didn't you save me down there"

"baby believe me I wanted to but I couldn't, he wanted to prove that he could win your affection" realization was starting to kick in

"You two bet on me"

"Spencer It really wasn't it like that but I guess you could say that" Hurt even more Spencer rolled back over to were her back was now facing Ashley once again. Ashley knew that she upset the girl and was getting off the bed when she heard

"Where do you think your going"

"I was going to leave you alone, I figured that's what you wanted"

"You figured wrong" Ashley back into the bed a cuddled behind Spencer, who in return grabbed her arm only causing her to snuggle even closer to the blonde

"I guess I can forgive you this one time"

"I'm glad that you can forgive me"

"But how were you sort of betting on me"

"It's not really betting when you know you are going to win"

"O you thought you were going to win"

"Why yes I did" Spencer heard this and she immediately started to get up from the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: DO I REALLY HAVE TO KEEP TELLING Y'ALL I OWN NOTHING**

"What's wrong" Ashley asked the panic evident in her voice.  
"Well I would like to change if I plan on staying here"  
"Good me too, I was getting bored at the party, since I couldn't really dance with the person that I wanted to, oh yea that reminds me did you get that person's number?" Spencer smiled at the smirk Ashley was now wearing.  
"No, but I think I got much better than there telephone number," Spencer answered honestly only to be returned with a nose-crinkling smile. Once changed Spencer crawled back into the bed only to have Ashley get in right behind her and snuggle up behind her.

Spencer was the first to speak, "So is this your big secret"  
"What"  
"That you crush on girls"  
"Yea I guess, but I never wanted to tell you because I thought I would scare you off and you were becoming a really good friend"  
"Well I hope this is better"  
"Much better" Spencer leaned over and kissed Ashley on the cheek before laying down on the brunette's bed.

Content with being held in the smaller girl's arms Spencer fell asleep happy with how the night turned out. Once she woke up she didn't quite remember all the events from the night before. When she finally opened her eyes she knew she wasn't in her bed and panicked when she felt an arm around her waist. She rolled over ever so slowly to see who had such a protective grip on her. The sight of Ashley holding her protectively sent chills down her back. Spencer had exactly what she wanted but why was it freaking her out so much. The effects of the alcohol long gone Spencer thought that it would be best if she just got up and leave without waking Ashley. Feeling the bed move Ashley woke up not at all surprised that the spot next to her was empty.

"Leaving already, God Spence I thought you would be the only person to not ditch me the morning after"  
Shocked at what at just come out of the brunette's mouth, "First nothing happened last night we only cuddled, and second, I'm just going to the bathroom" not knowing what made her lie Spencer decided that if she stopped freaking out she could enjoy this time, after all she had finally gotten what she wanted. All she had really wanted was some alone time with Ashley why should she mess it up now.  
"Are you sure you're not freaking out and trying to leave me before I even noticed," Ashley had hit the nail on the head, how could this girl who she barely knew, read her so well.  
"Actually, yes I did have a minor freak out but I would have at least left a note before I left" Ashley just sat there in silence thinking about what Spencer had just said. "Look Ash I've never done this sort of thing before so it's all new. If I freak out I don't mean to its just that I don't know what to do next" Ashley could only smile at how cute Spencer was.  
"Look I understand that but if we'd like this to go anywhere then you have to talk to me about it, I promise I will listen and then we can work it out. As for what's next, I think breakfast would be a good start." Ashley then got of bed and grabbed Spencer by the hand noticing a huge hand print on one of her arms. After they had gotten up and gotten dressed they were in Ashley's car.

"Where are we going"  
"Only the best place to get breakfast on a Saturday morning" Spencer still new to the area was too busy looking out the window at the beach to notice that the car had come to a stop.  
"Are you coming or do you want to eat in the car," Ashley asked with a smirk  
"O sorry I guess I still haven't seen all of LA yet"  
"Well that is definitely going to change because now you have the best tour guide around" Spencer looked and noticed that they had pulled up to a little restaurant on the beach. After they ordered they sat and talked about the night before.

"Honestly it's all a little blurry"  
"Well what do you remember"  
"I remember that you don't save damsels in distress"  
"Is that what you were a damsel in distress"  
"Yes and I think a very cute one at that"  
"Ok you've got me there you are cute, but I would have sav…" Ashley was cut off by Spencer grabbing her hand.  
"I know you would have if you could"  
Ashley still looking at the hand on top of hers said, "Look there's something that you need to know about me" "what is that"  
"I'm not easy"  
"Well I hate to tell you this but I've heard differently" Spencer said with a laugh  
"To be with, I can be quite complicated."  
"Well I'm up for the challenge"  
"That's what I like to hear, and you may want to be careful with your public displays of affection" nodding down to their hands  
"I really like it but most people know about me but I don't want them to know about you until you're ready, so we can save the pda for when we're back at my house unless you're ready."

Spencer removed her hand as she saw the waitress approaching with their food. They ate their food with nonstop chatter about their lives until now and then left to get Spencer's stuff so she could go home. Once home Spencer showered and then signed on to her computer. She got on facebook and noticed that she had an inbox. Curious as to who it was from she opened it only to be surprised that it was from Aidan. "Hey sorry if I was an ass last night I have a habit of doing that when I drink. I guess I just really wanted you as mine since I knew that Ashley was going to try and make a move that night. I just couldn't see you end up with her, she has a way of breaking hearts and not caring, please tell me that you didn't sleep with her. There are things that you need to know about her before you consider her a friend much less a girlfriend. I hope that you can forgive me for last night, actually I just hope you still talk to me after all that crap. " Spencer hit the reply button and typed out "You were an ass last night and thanks to you I know have a bruise on my arm. However I can forgive you if you promise it will never happen again. As to whether Ashley and I did anything it's none of your business. So just please leave it alone and don't try to tell me lies about her to make me run into your arms, because it won't work. See you Monday morning bright and early." Once she sent the message to Aidan she copied the message that he sent plus the one that she sent in return and pasted it into a separate message for Ashley to read. Spencer wasn't sure why she wanted Ashley to know what happened, maybe it was because she made her feel safe. "Hey just thought that I would give you a heads up about what's going on." She had a reply from Aidan saying "I'm glad you can forgive me and I'm sorry that I caused a bruise. I will not try to tell you anything about Ashley that isn't good because she deserves to be happy for once in her life and if you do that to her who am I to fight it." Thinking that she had heard the last from Aidan she went and laid down on her bed to try and replay last night in her head, but every time she tried to all she could remember was how it felt to be held in Ashley's arms. Once she was almost asleep she heard her phone chime notifying her of a message.

"Is that what that bruise was from on your arm"  
"Yea I thought I told you that"  
"No, but I'm sorry that he did that but I think I might go see him"  
"what r u going 2 do?"  
"try not 2 strangle him"  
"if you did how would I get to see you in jail"  
"good point, myb just talk then"  
"good that's what I like 2 hear"  
"see you later?"  
"you better"  
After about 5 minutes Spencer had drifted back to sleep. When Spencer woke up she saw that she had slept for two and a half hours and it was now 5:00 in the afternoon. Spencer walked downstairs to grab something to eat when she heard Glen shout, "Hey sleepyhead ready for a quick game" Without even having to think Spencer changed and grabbed her gear then headed to the park with her brother's and their friends. They had just got to the field when Spencer realized that she had forgotten her phone in her bedroom.

* * *

Sorry it has been forever since I last posted but between finals, work, girlfriend, and a new puppy, I haven't had much time to do anything. So since I'm stuck in an airport for god knows how long for a delay I figured that I could work on my story. I hope you guys still like it and want me to continue it, either way leave me a review and let me know what you think. Hopefully I'll get to post more sooner since I'm out for winter break. On another note I work with troubled teens and we're trying to get the word out on teen depression(not saying any of y'all are) but my boss has been trying to get the word out about . If you dont know what it is then please go check it, it never hurts to be informed about something this serious that happens to so many teenagers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Is a disclaimer even necessary anymore**

**Burtonuk: thanks for the website we're always looking for new ones that deal with depression.**

**Coachkimm: thanks…yea my roommates and I are having a lot of fun with her.**

Not able to keep up with her brothers playing Spencer stopped mid-field to catch her breath. She looked up only to notice a girl sitting on the sidelines. "No way that can't be Ashley, how does she even know I'm here." Once Spencer got over the dizzy spell and caught her breath she walked over only to actually find out it was Ashley.

"Hey, what are you doing here"  
"I came by your house but your mom said you were down here with your brothers, so I just told her that I would find you down here."  
"My mom actually told you where I was" Ashley nodded "wow, so what's up"  
"I don't know I just needed somebody to talk to" She started to play with her fingers.  
"Ashley what's wrong with your eye"  
"Uhh yea about that, the talk didn't go so good"  
"Aidan did this to you" Ashley just nodded her head. Spencer could feel the tears in her eyes as she bent down and took Ashley into an embrace.  
"Why didn't you call me I would have come to you"  
"I tried to but you weren't answering and I thought that Aidan had already talked to you. Then I started thinking that I had made you mad by going over there"  
"I am so sorry Ash I forgot my phone at home"  
"Its cool besides I like when I get to see you play it just makes you that much hotter, but you brother is looking over here so you might want to back up"  
" I don't care what he says or sees, besides he just needs to get used to the idea of this" she pointed between them, "and not to mention he already knows"  
"What is this"  
"I don't know what do you want it to be"  
"I want to be with you"

"Then I want to be with you and only you," Ashley smiled and when her nose crinkled it made Spencer smile.

"So do you think I can get in on this game?"

"Sure but they play rough"

"I think I can handle it."

Spencer led Ashley out on the field and then introduced her, the game got back under way. As Spencer watched Ashley play she was impressed with the smaller girl's game. After the game was over Spencer walked Ashley back to her car.

"I didn't know you could play"

"Its never really come up but I was going to tell you"

"Its fine I'm just glad I have somebody other than my brothers outside the team to play with" Ashley raised an eybrow which only caused Spencer to blush a deep red

"I don't know if I would be much use I'm kind of out of shape"

"You certainly don't look out of shape"

"Compared to you, I am"

"What are you talking about?"

" Maybe if I worked out with you more often I would have some of these" Ashley said as she trailed fingers up Spencer's abs. Ashley's touch made Spencer shiver and Ashley liked the control the she had over the other girl's body.

"You better be careful"

"Or what" Before Spencer could respond her back was against the car with Ashley's arms around her. Spencer slipped her arms around Ashley's neck and pulled her closer, then as they were about to kiss Ashley opened her eyes and said, "I can't" before she got into her car and drove off leaving Spencer more confused then she has ever been. "Ok that was definitely unexpected and why did she have this look of terror in her eyes when she pulled back." Spencer thought to herself as Glen drove them home. Once home she signed onto AIM and saw that some friends from Texas were on and she got a message from one of them. They talked about how life was in LA , that Scott had already found another girl, and just gossip. As soon as the conversation was over a message came from rocky.

rocky: hey long time no talk

babyblues: I know its been quite a while what have you been up 2?

rocky: just the usually, trying to stay out of trouble.

rocky: congrats on the goal on Friday btw

babyblues: its always good when you stay out of trouble, and thanks. so did I meet you at the party

rocky: maybe. but I saw you getting close to Aidan is there something between you two

babyblues: NO! he's on my shit list right now

rocky: why is that?

babyblues: guys that try to get in your panties when you first talk aren't really my style plus he was an ass to a friend

rocky: he tried that, did you let him

babyblues: god no

rocky: so your not seeing anybody right now

babyblues: uhh idk, I thought I was but then they kind of made me wonder about the whole thing

rocky: o wow, wanna talk?

babyblues: idk what there is to say but I'm getting mixed signals and my head hurts from trying to figure out what I did wrong

rocky: maybe you didn't do anything wrong, maybe the person has never had somebody like you and doesn't know how to react to that

babyblues: you think that's what it is

rocky: I'm sure that's what It is

babyblues: so are you dating anybody

rocky: I have my eye on somebody, but I think I messed it up though

babyblues: as long as you didn't cheat then it can be worked out

rocky: you think so

babyblues: that's what I would do, as long as they didn't cheat I would take them back...but I'm also more forgiving than most people

rocky: wow maybe we should date

babyblues: how do you know you're my type

rocky: I have a good hunch that I am, if things don't work out maybe we should give it a try

babyblues: no offense but I hope they work out I really like them

rocky: they will work out just give her time

babyblues: Her?

Once Spencer sent the message she saw that the person had gone offline. "How in the hell did they know it was a girl?" If this was not proof of Ashley being rocky I don't know what is. Spencer kept thinking about what rocky said and decided that she would send Ashley a text. "Hey what happened 2day" "I freaked can we talk" "sure where" "park by your house" "give me 10 to get there" "k c u then" Spencer wondered what Ashley had to be freaked about its not like she hasn't done this thing before. She had been warned about Ashley's past but was it really as bad as everybody ssaid, Spencer made a mental note to ask her about it Spencer threw on shorts, a tank, and a sweatshirt then walked to the park. Noticing that Ashley wasn't there she went and sat down in a swing and started to swing.

"This swing taken"  
"No its yours if you want it"  
"So what's a pretty girl like you doing out here by yourself"  
"waiting on somebody, Aidan what are you doing here"  
"I was doing my nightly run and noticed you sitting here by yourself thought I would come over"  
"Well you really shouldn't have plus so I'll talk to you later," ever since the party she had no urge to talk to Aidan  
"Tell Ash I said hello"  
"Don't worry I will" Spencer regretted it the instant she said because she will never forget the look Aidan gave her. Tired of sitting on the swing Spencer walked over to the merry-go-round and sat on the end then laid down. The only reason she stirred from this position was she felt it move.

"Ash"  
"hey, thanks for coming out here to meet me"  
"Yea no problem, so…what's going on?"  
"I just wanted to talk about us"  
"ok what about us"  
"I just think that maybe we rushed into things"  
"So you came here to break up with me" The silence from Ashley was all that Spencer needed to confirm her answer.  
"Look I'm tired of this game that you've been playing either you want me or you don't and you need to make up your mind, now" Ashley just looked at her, frustrated Spencer got up off the merry-go-round and started to walk away. She had almost made it out of the park when she heard her name being called.  
"Spencer, wait" Ashley had caught up to her, the smile had returned to Spencer's face.  
"Look this is what I meant about not being easy to be with. I put people on these come here go away trips and I don't know why. I think that I'm just afraid because I've never known anybody like you and I'm afraid that you're the one that will break my heart and not vice versa. Everybody I've dated has either wanted me for sex or my money and you want neither of those…yet. I just don't know how to act when somebody acts like a true friend much less somebody that has an interest in me and not who my dad is."  
"Seriously Ash I'm not that shallow"  
"Believe me I know that Spence and in all truth and honesty I didn't come here to break up with you I came to do quite the opposite." Ashley knew that Spencer was confused once she saw the blonde's adorable head tilt. Before Spencer knew what had happened Ashley was standing on top of the merry-go-round yelling. "Spencer Carlin will you be my girlfriend?" Spencer was too shocked to move so when Ashley was standing in front of her she was thankful that she wasn't the one that had to move. "Spe.." Spencer quickly leaned forward and captured Ashley's lips with her own. Before Ashley could even respond to the kiss she felt Spencer's tongue run across her bottom lip, once she gained her senses back she quickly granted the access that the blonde was looking for. She moved her hands to the taller girls waist in an attempt to pull her closer which only resulted in the blonde running her fingers through brown curls. Both girls in need of air pulled back each sporting huge grins.  
"So I take that as a yes"  
"Yes Ash I would love to be your girlfriend"  
"Come back with me tonight with me to my place"  
"Umm..Ok"  
Can I tell you one more thing before we go?"  
"Ash I swear if you try to break up with me again I will never talk to you again"  
"Nothing like that but…imrockyandionlydidittogetotknowyoupleasedonthateme"  
"Yea I knew" Ashley pouted until Spencer leaned down and gave her a quick kiss "You so cute when you pout, and I didn't know for sure until I saw you play yesterday." Ashley laughed  
"Yea I know that probably wasn't the best idea" Spencer tried to hide the shiver that had now taken over body "come on babe lets start heading back to my place." The whole way back Ashley was afraid that if she let go of Spencer's hand then she was going to run just like everybody else had.

* * *

Hey girlies I don't know when I'll get to post again so I tried to make it extra long to make up for it. I hope that you guys still like the story if not let me and I'll quit updating it. Updates make me smile so leave one if you want, no pressure. Merry Christmas!!


	13. Chapter 13

**I OWN NOTING**

**Coachkimm: Thanks…your comments always make me smile **

**Awe: thanks and I'll def try and work on not making it so cliché.**

**Chloedarko: you comment def made me smile and I've always liked Ashley when she's a softie and not a badass **

**Dttdemon: thanks!!**

Once they reached Ashley's door Spencer realized that she had left her jacket on the swing at the park.

"Hey Ash I forgot my jacket I'm just going to run back and get it real quick" Ashley's smile faded "well at least we made it to my door before she left me" she thought to herself.  
"OK…But you're going to come back right?"  
"Of course sweetie" Spencer gave Ashley a quick kiss before running back to the park.

Once at the park she ran straight to the swing set and noticed that Aidan was now sitting in the swing holding her jacket.

"Aidan what are you doing with my jacket?"  
"I came back to talk to you and noticed that you were gone but you jacket was still here. I figured I would wait for you to come back and get it."  
"Oh well thanks then"  
"yea no problem, you know you shouldn't really be walking around at night by yourself want me to walk you home" Spencer was shocked at how sweet he was being, this was an entirely new side of Aidan for her.  
"I'm actually not going home" Aidan's smile turned into a frown "but you can walk me where I am going"  
"Cool, so where were you headed?"  
"Ashley's"

On the walk back to Ashley's they talked about plans after graduation, a party coming up, and about Spencer's old life in Ohio. Sometime during the walk Spencer realized that she needed to lighten up on Aidan, he had had a hard life why should she make it even worse for him by continuously breaking his heart. Spencer made a deal with herself that if he didn't talk about Ashley's bad habits then she would be nice and lay off him. They had finally reached the gate both a little disappointed the walk was over, Spencer because she had never seen this side of him and Aidan because he actually felt comfortable around her.

"Hey Spencer I'm just going to my separate way now I think you'll be ok to walk to the door"  
"Thanks Aid I really appreciate you walking me here"  
"Yea no problem" and with that Spencer gave him a hug laughing at the shocked look on his face and for the first time noticing his green eyes. "Hmm I wonder why I have noticed his eyes before they are absolutely gorgeous not like my favorite brown eyes but gorgeous none the less" Spencer thought. Spencer had already knocked on the door and was waiting for someone to come let her in.

"Hello, who are you?" obviously dumbfounded by the person that just opened the door.  
"I'm Koty" the tiny brunette said.  
"Hi Koty I'm Spe…"  
"Pencer, I know silly" the little girl said with a laugh causing Spencer to laugh too.  
"what else do you know about me?"  
"eyes like water" Spencer laughed and for the first time noticed the brown curls on the girl. "Her hair looks just like Ash's but there is no way and those eyes they are so green I know I've seen them somewhere before." Spencer thought to herself before the little girl started laughing.  
"Koty how old are you?"  
"3" the little girl said with a smile proudly holding up 3 fingers. "Pencer come see my room its pink"  
"I would love to see you room but can we find Ashley first"  
"She's hiding"  
"She's hiding?"  
"Kyla's counting and she's hiding"  
"which means you're supposed to be hiding too?" Koty just look up and smiled.  
"Dakota I'm gonna find you" Spencer recognized this as Kyla's voice "Here I…." Kyla's jaw was on the floor once she saw that the little girl had made a new friend. "ASH… We have a problem" Before Spencer can blink she hears Ashley running towards the room.  
"I swear Kyla if you hurt…" Ashley's eyes went wide and before she caught herself mumbled "son of a bitch"  
"Look I found Pencer do I win?" Spencer looked down at the tiny brunette. "oh my god her eyes are identical to Aidan's, OH MY GOD" Spencer thought to herself as realization finally kicked in.  
"oh my god" Spencer finally breathed out shocked that it only came out as a whisper.

**Ok so I know a couple of people have already done the Ashley has a kid story but somehow I volunteered myself to watch my friend's little girl for the week while she is out of town and I got this epiphany while we were playing Barbies yesterday and decided to completely change the story. I'll try to post before the end of the week but I've been limited to writing during naptime so we'll see, but leave a review and let me know what you love/hate either way reviews are always nice. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Lover Of All Things Beautiful: I know your supposed to have all these periods in your name but my computer kept deleting them, sorry. Thanks I really wanted to mix it up and what better way than a baby, right? lol**

**Coachkimm: there are a few more twist coming up so be ready,lol**

**Phenixbaby: yea it was kinda out of left field which I apologize for I guess I could have slowly led into her having a baby.**

**Neverwithdraw: Thanks I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chloedarko: Yea its one of my fav names and I wish I could take credit for it but that's my girlfriends little girl's name. **

Ashley POV

I was in the best hiding spot that I have ever found when all of a sudden I hear Kyla yelling for me. I figured it had something to do with Dakota so I ran as fast as I could to get to the living room. My daughter always hides in the same spot, between the oversized chair and the wall. When I turned the corner the last person I expected to see was Spencer.

Nobody's POV  
"Look I found Pencer do I win?" Ashley heard her daughter ask.  
"oh my god" was the next thing Ashley heard which meant more than likely Spencer had figured it out.  
"Koty its time for bed…I'll be back in a minute Spence" Ashley said as she scooped the little girl up.  
"Mommy can Pencer come she promised me" Ashley looked at Spencer with a raised eyebrow.  
"Koty maybe I can come back another time and see your room"  
"You promised" Spencer didn't know what else to do but look at Ash who only shrugged her shoulders in response  
"Ok let me see this room" Koty smiled jumped down then ran up to Spencer and grabbed her hand leaving a stunned Ashley standing in the living room. "Wow Koty this room is really pretty"  
"Mommy painted it for me" Ashley stayed outside her daughter's door to see how the two acted towards each other.  
"Do you think I could get her to paint my room too" Koty's giggle caused Ashley to laugh with her  
"She's not your mommy" Spencer smiled "Pencer can I tell you a secret" Spencer simply nods. I hope Koty doesn't say anything bad it took her a month to forget fuck you after she overheard a fight between kyla and her ex. What the hell I'm going in. " My mommy really likes you." Ok not so bad I can handle that.  
"Ok Koty time to get into bed" Spencer stood back and watched Ashley tuck the little girl in. She couldn't help the smile that appeared when Ashley leaned down and kissed the girl's forehead before she told her she loved her. Spencer watched as Ashley walked towards her and was about to leave the room when a little voice spoke up.  
"Pencer" Spencer looked at the little girl and saw her motioning her over to the bed with her hand. Once Spencer was close enough to the bed Koty wrapped her arms around the blonde and gave her the best hug. When Koty pulled back she had a smile that matched her mother's smile.  
"I really like your mommy too" Spencer whispered to Koty before finally getting up.  
"Is that your secret Pencer?"  
"Yea so don't tell anybody"

Ashley leads Spencer back to the living fearing what she would hear from the blonde.

"Look Spence I was going to tell you I just didn't want you to freak out. I really like you and I didn't want to mess things up that's why I kept it from you. Kyla said you were better off not knowing just in case things didn't work out. I can't keep bringing people into Koty's life and have them leave and her believe it was all her fault. "  
"Ash you have a kid that's a huge deal. I wish you would have told me before now because that puts a new perspective on this relationship. I like you a lot Ash but I'm 18, I mean I just figured out this whole liking girls thing. This is huge I just…I need time to think about this."  
"Ok..let me take you home."  
"I'll just get Glen to come get me."  
"Sure"

Once Spencer was outside she pulled out her phone and waited for an answer.

"Hello"  
"Hey Aid are you close to Ash's?"  
"Yea, what's up?"  
"I just really need somebody to talk to"  
"I'll be there in a minute"  
"Awesome, bye "  
"bye"

Spencer saw Aidan and once he got there she immediately ran up and gave him a hug, Aidan loved having Spencer in his arms. What these two didn't know was that somebody's heart was breaking at the sight of them interacting.

**Personally I'm disappointed with this chapter, so if you hate it I totally understand. I would have had it up yesterday but we went to play paintball (which hurts A LOT) as our last hoo-rah before school started back, I'll try and stay on top of the updates since classes start this week UCK! I guess I'll have to keep throwing twists in there for you guys, either way leave the love.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coachkimm: I was planning on it being her but I didn't have the heart to actually make it her**

**Lover Of All Things Beautiful: I didn't mean to make you sad however there is some Spaiden action in this chapter.**

**Quebec girl: Thanks! :)**

**Phenixbaby: And that's what I wanted, I wanted y'all to be just as surprised as Spencer was.**

**Areader96: Thanks, hopefully this chapter won't make you mad, lol **

"Thanks Aidan for coming I really needed somebody to talk too, and I didn't want to tell Clay about this so you seemed like the next best thing."  
"Thanks I think, but I'm not sure what you want to talk about unless…" Spence simply nodded "you saw Koty, and you want answers."  
"I'm sure I can get them from Ash but she already hid her and I was afraid she would hide other things."  
"It's going to be a very long night, I hope you're ready for all of this." Spencer nodded "Well come on I'll take you to my thinking place"

Spencer had no idea where Aidan was taking her, but it didn't bother her. She felt comfortable whenever she was with Aidan maybe that's why she had called him in the first place. After walking for a bit she realized that they were at the King High football field. Neither one had spoken a word since they left Ashley. Aidan got up from his spot, leaving Spencer, and headed for the field house. Once he came back out Spencer realized that he was carrying a blanket.

"Come on its better on the field."  
"Are we allowed to do that?"  
"I do it all the time, we'll be fine." Spencer got up from her spot and walked with Aidan until they got to the 50 yard line.  
"So is this like your special blanket?"  
"I come out here a lot, it's where I feel most comfortable" Spencer just stared at the sky. "Look Spencer I know we didn't come to talk about this blanket so what do you want to know?"  
"Tell me about Koty."  
"Hmm…Lets see me and Ash started dating out sophomore year. We had grown up together and when we got to high school we both started playing lacrosse. I had always had a huge crush on her so one day after practice I asked her if she wanted to be my date to a teammate's party. Once we got to party we both started to drink excessively. I was trying to calm my nerves and well Ashley was being Ashley. At one point during the party she got super touchy feely and talked about wanting to have sex and how she had always wanted to try it with me. I knew that she had a habit of hooking up with random guys from time to time so I thanked my lucky stars and led her to the bedroom. Once I got my pants off I went to put a condom on only to realize that I didn't have one." Spencer looks up wide eyed "She was too drunk to notice and I figured that I would pull out before well ya know. So I turned around and acted like I was putting one on. We finished up, I got dressed then help her put her clothes back on. The next day when I got to practice my buddies were congratulating me. See it had been a while since I had sex and in their terms I was in dire need of getting laid. Bryan came up patted me on the back and said 'I hoped you like my little surprise last night' I knew that Ashley wasn't being her normal self that she had been drugged, and I was the one who gave it to her. I was so afraid to say anything to her so I kept it a secret and told nobody until now. Ash and I didn't really talk anymore, until a month later when she called and told me that she had missed her period and was going to the doctor. You see Ashley wasn't like how people described her. I was the only guy that she had had sex with during that month, so if she was she knew it was mine. She went to the doctor and he confirmed that she was pregnant, we both panicked. I tried to get her to give it up but she wasn't having any of it, something about every human being deserves a chance no matter how shitty that life would be. Ashley was living proof of that and she vowed that her daughter would have the best possible life. She pulled out of school and was homeschooled around the third month so nobody would find out. She had decided to go to one of her dad's houses in Europe and stay there until Koty was born. I wasn't ready to be a dad yet so I willingly signed over all my rights to Ashley. "  
"Do you ever get to see her?" Spencer asked speaking up for the first time.  
" I catch glimpses of her and Kyla has shown me pictures but to be honest I don't consider her my kid at all. When Ashley came back she was a different person. I never saw her go to parties and to be honest I think you're the first person she has dated since Koty was born."  
"I thought you guys dated"  
"We said that so nobody would ask her out. Spencer, she didn't want anybody to know about Koty at school because she thought if somebody did she would lose her little girl. I felt obligated to 'date' her considering what happened. So from then on out we were together, we never went on dates, we didn't have sex, we only acted like a couple at school. We used to be best friends and then we were forcing ourselves to hold the other's hand. Ashley would come to my games, but she would always come at half-time. I knew she had feelings for you once she started to watch the whole game again. I tried every way I knew how to keep you away from her, because I thought you deserved better. I didn't think you needed to be with somebody that already has a kid."  
"Aidan it's not that she has a kid honestly that doesn't bother me it's that nobody felt like I should know. Can you imagine what it was like walking in there and finding out she has a kid. I know that I should hate Ash right now but I can't. I admire her for being responsible and taking care of Koty instead of taking the easy way out, no offense. I'm starting to think that maybe I should have heard her side instead of running to you. God I feel like a complete ass for the way I just left her."  
"Spence don't worry about it I'm sure that Ash will understand, Koty has changed her in so many ways. Just talk to her about it and tell her how you feel that's the best advice I can give you."

Spencer didn't know how long they had been talking until she saw that the sun was starting to rise. Both not ready to leave stayed there to watch the sunrise, Spence loved when she got to see a sunrise. When she was little her brother used to wake her up to watch them, but since they were both older they stopped doing it. Once the sun was up they decided that it was best to go home and get changed for the morning run. Spencer help Aidan put the blanket back in the field house and he showed her the secret key in case she ever needed it. Once they reached the top of the bleachers Spencer pulled Aidan into a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything Aid."  
"You may not want to thank me yet." Confused Spencer starts to look around and notices Ashley sitting in her car.  
"She saw that didn't she?"  
"Yep, so I'm just going to leave to let you guys talk."

Spencer walks to Ashley's car and climbs in on the passenger side. Ashley just continued to stare out the windshield.

"Ash that wasn't what it looked like"  
"It looks like it meant something"  
"It was just a thank you, nothing else."  
"And to thank I felt bad about last night and came to persuade you to ditch with me today. I should have believed Kyla when she said Aidan was using you to see how Koty was."  
"What are you talking about? I only called him because I didn't want to call my brothers and I felt comfortable with him. He just told me he wanted nothing to do with Koty and I'm not the one you should be worrying about telling him about her. The whole time that I was talking with him the only thing I thought about was how much I admire you for taking responsibility for your actions. I shouldn't have gone to Aidan I know that but I freaked and didn't know what else to do. I wanted to know about Koty and I was afraid that you wouldn't tell me everything."  
"Spence I have been completely honest with you, but you have to understand why I didn't want you to know about her. I can't lose her Spence, she's my life."  
"I know I know I'm so sorry, but I do want to ditch with you maybe we can talk about all this and let me hear your side of the story."  
"I don't know, You just spent the entire night talking to Aidan about something that you should have talked to me about. Look do your morning run and let me think about it."  
"Fine" Spencer got out of the car and Ashley sped off leaving Spencer standing in the school parking lot.

**Thanks for all the comments they definitely made my day better. Thanks to everybody that added this story to their alerts. You know what do, if not click that little button on the left down there.**


	16. Chapter 16

**As much as I wish I owned SON of I don't, :( **

**Bound Dragon: Thanks and I hope you like this chapter**

**Naleybrucas4ever233: Thanks!**

**Coachkimm: I'm not saying she doesn't know but there is always two sides to every story and you'll get to hear Ashley's soon.**

**Lover Of All Things Beautiful: I'm glad it wasn't to bad, lol, but things have to crack so it can get better, right?**

**Chloedarko: Yes it was but it was a total misunderstanding and we'll see if she spends the day with Spencer.**

Spencer was in shock that Ashley would just drive off and leave her without a way home. As she was walking towards her house Kyla drove up.

"Hey, Ash said something about leaving you at the school and I figured you needed clothes for the run."  
"Thanks Ky I owe you."  
"How about you just keep making Ashley happy and we'll call it even."  
"I don't know about that she kinda sorta saw me kiss Aidan on the cheek"  
"First I see you guys hugging and now you were kissing him on the cheek. Spencer you're going to have to make your mind up" Spencer smiled knowing Kyla was joking.  
"Honestly there is nothing with Aidan oddly enough I consider him a close friend. What she saw this morning was nothing but a thank you. I felt like I owed him something he did tell me about Koty."  
"Yea sorry about that, I told Ash to keep it from you. It was nothing against you I just didn't want somebody to walk in to her life then walk out. Both Ash and I know what it's like to have someone you love walk out of your life, or in our case die. I guess what I was trying to say was just don't blame her ok?"  
"Kyla I don't blame her for not telling me it's just that she didn't, and if what Aidan said was true I totally look up to her for keeping Koty."  
"What exactly did Aidan tell you?"

Before Spencer had the chance to answer Kyla Aidan walked up to the two girls and wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist and kissed her on top of the head. Kyla watched the interaction between the two and was pleased to see Spencer move out of his grip. She knew how easy it was for Aidan to jump to conclusions; the kiss probably meant a whole lot more to him. Kyla had seen what Aidan did to his sister and was afraid that the same would happen to Spencer. What Spencer didn't know was that she used to be best friends with Aidan while he dated Ashley. That all changed not to long after Ashley got pregnant. Kyla was aware of the story that Aidan told about Koty to make himself look good. She wanted so badly to tell Spencer the truth but she had already butted in enough and wanted to keep out of it from now on. Kyla could see that Spencer was the real deal and wasn't going to screw her sister over. The run had just started but Kyla and Spencer couldn't help but wonder if Ashley would show back up. It was during this run that both girls realized something was going to happen and for the first time in a week it was going to be a good something. Spencer saw the school fence and knew that the run was over; she slowed her pace down enough for Kyla to notice. Kyla sped up to catch up to Spencer, once she reached her she patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry I'm sure she's sitting up there waiting for you." Spencer smiled at her friends encouraging words and sped back and headed towards the field house. Spencer was disappointed when she looked to the parking lot and didn't see Ashley's car waiting on her. She headed in to the locker room and wasn't even in the shower before she felt the first tear run down her cheek. Spencer heard all the other girls from the team come in and take their showers. When she heard the last one leave she turned the shower off and wrapped herself in her towel. She stepped of the stall and walked over to her locker. When she walked around the corner she saw her favorite brunette sitting on the bench waiting for her. Spencer was afraid that if she was the first to speak that Ashley would regret coming back to get her. So instead of speaking Spencer stood at the door and took in the wonder of Ashley. In the hour since she had seen her she had gone home changed into Spencer's favorite denim skirt and a green tank top that made her tan stick out even more. Spencer smiled when she noticed the bikini strap around her neck, "maybe all hope isn't lost" Spencer thought to herself.

"Hey" If Spencer hadn't seen Ashley's lips move then she would have never believed the words were spoken.  
"Hi"

When there was nothing else said Spencer moved away from the door and towards her locker. She pulled her jeans on without removing the towel from around her. She could feel Ashley's eyes on her and the thought made her smirk but she was not going to be the first to cave and apologize. Ashley had jumped to conclusions about what she saw with Aidan before she would even let Spencer explain. If Ashley didn't trust her now was there even a reason to be in a relationship. Spencer hated that she was having these thoughts but could she really be with somebody that didn't trust her. Spencer went to put her shirt on but in the process she turned her head slightly and caught a glimpse of Ashley sitting on the bench playing with her hands. "yea she is totally worth it," Spencer thought to herself.

"To be honest I wasn't even going to come back for you."  
"Then why did you?"  
"My sister has this way of making me see things when I don't really want to." Spencer turned around and tilted her head at Ashley, "She told me that I should let you explain, plus I couldn't stay mad at your for long. There's just something about you Spence and I'm not sure what it is. It was on the ride over her that I might have been a huge ass to you so I stopped and got you one of these," Ashley reached into her person that was sitting on the bench and pulled a starbuck's cup, "its white mocha your favorite, and to ask if you still wanted to spend the day with me and maybe Koty." Ashley looked down and prayed that the girl would say yes.

**Ok I meant to have this up like last week but I've been at the hospital till 3 am almost every morning and then I had a 20 page paper due, the first week of class who does that? Enough of my little rant, I know its short but I'm kicking ass and taking names on the next chapter which means that it should be up tomorrow morning when I get off work. Thanks for all the reviews ladies and leave me some love.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coachkimm: Can I just tell you that you are AMAZING because you have committed on like every chapter, thanks :)**

Lover Of All Things Beautiful: yea I couldn't keep Spashely apart for too long, could I, lol

"I'll go but on one condition"  
"What?"  
"No more secrets from now on and I'll cut back on Spencer and Aidan time."  
"Does this mean I should tell you about the kids I have hidden in my basement," Ashley said with a smile.  
"Now would be a good time," Spencer tried to hide her laugh.  
"Now come on before anybody sees us.''  
"Ash you do realize that I just did a team run so people already know that I'm not sick."  
"Good point but either way lets go I'm starving."

Once in the car Ashley pulled out her iPod and put on Spencer's favorite song, Circus by Britney Spears. Ashley couldn't understand why Spencer liked the blonde bimbo, it's not like she could sing. They pulled up to the beach and Spencer looked over at Ashley with a raised eyebrow. Ashley smiled then got out of the car and started getting everything out of the back of her car. Ashley laid the blanket down and sat down waiting for Spencer to come sit by her. Once Spencer sat down she started pulling out the doughnuts and bagels that she bought when she stopped for coffee. Spender didn't question Ashley about that night yet she knew he would talk when she was ready. Ashley finished her secod doughnut and then packed everything back up.

"I guess it's time I tell you my side of the story," spencer nodded and waited for Ashley to continue, "it was my freshman year and Aidan had begged me to go to this stupid party with him. I figured it would be ok because a bunch of people would be there from the team so I knew that somebody would always have there eye on me." Ashley noticed Spencer's head tilt and wondered if she should continue. " you see Aidan had gotten another girl kicked off the team. She said he forced himself on her but he said it was consentul, it was a he said she said and we didn't know who to believe. Most of us has grown up together so we believed Aidan and the girl got kicked off the team. It wasn't until a month later that we realized we made a mistake. Aidan had changed and we were so wrapped up in our lives that we hadn't noticed. The guys kept him on tv teambecause they felt like they could keep an eye on him and maybe protect some girls. Anyways after weeks and weeks of begging I gave in against my better judgement. Once we got to the party he immediately handed me a beer, and within the first hour I already had three. Everybody tried to get me to slow down but I wouldn't listen to them. The last drink I remember having was a long island ice tea that Aidan had personally made for me. After about an hour I became super relaxed about the whole Aidan thing and started to loosen up. Soon after we started dancing and everytime his hands would touch me it felt like fire, and I liked it. I've never been that close to anyone so I thought that's how you were supossed to feel. After that I can only remember bits and pieces. I remember me yelling no then everything after that is gone. The next morning I woke up and there was a note by my head. The words are forever burned into my memory, Hey Ash thanks for the fuck, who knew it only took a little E to get you in the bed. Maybe we can do it again sometime." Ashley pulled out the note and handed it to Spencer so she could read it herself. Ashley saw the tear that Spencer was trying to hold back and couldn't help but smile at how the girl made her feel. If she knew this is how you're supposed to feel around somebody she would have gotten rid of Aidan long ago.  
"I don't understand why does he tell everybody that he wasn't the one who drugged you it was his teammates?"  
"Spencer he wants to look like the good guy for you, he really likes you and it scared me when you went off with him last night, I don't think I slept at all. After I found out I was pregnant I told him that if he didn't sign the papers for me to have sole custody then I would take him to court. He pretty much told me to fuck off that I wasn't really pregnant and I just wanted attention, he didn't even believe that I went to a doctor. The next day I took 10 pregnancy test to his house and he had no choice but to believe me and he signed the papers willingly. That pretty much gets us to where we are now. Ya know Spence I thought I was crazy for going through and actually having her but now I can't imagine my life without her. She is my world and I want to be able to give her a better life then the one that I had. But what I've also come to realize is that I want you in my life also, be it friends or whatever, I've kind of taken a liking to you."  
"Aww the big bad rockstar has a heart, but you'll have to work on me I'm new to this whole thing."  
"What thing?"  
"Liking girl and that said girl having a kid."  
"don't even worry about Koty she thinks you pretty awesome and already wants you to come back over and play hide-and-seek with her again."  
"Haha Ok"  
"But I did promise her that I would take her to lunch and you're going to be the surprise that I promised her." Spencer couldn't help but smile at the smile Ashley had on her face when she talked about Koty.

**Ok so I wasn't really happy with the chapter which is why I kind of delayed putting it up. Please excuse the errors, my awesome roommate forgot to pay the cable bill and I ended up having to rewrite it on my cell phone as an email draft. I'm kinda stuck so if y'all have any ideas for the story please help me out and let me know. Thanks for the reviews**


	18. Chapter 18

On the drive back Spencer and Ashley worked up a plan on how to surprise Koty. Ashley could see that Koty liked Spencer, which she was grateful for. Once they got back to Ashley's house they set the plan in motion. Ashley ran up the stairs and went into Koty's room before she went to her own.  
"Hey baby you ready to get some ice cream?"  
"YEA...is Pencer coming?"  
"No baby she's not it's just me an you today." Ashley could see the disappointment in her daughter's eyes and hated lying to her but she knew it was worth it.  
"Ok"  
"go ahead and start picking up your toys while I go change then I'll come help you put your shoes on.".

Ashley left the room with a smile on her face and hurried to her room to change. Spencer waited the five minuets they agreed on and then quietly walked up the stairs so she could sneak up on the little girl. When Spencer got to the door she saw that Koty's back was turned to her.

"Ok let's get those shoes on so we get can get some ice cream.". Spencer smiled at the surprised look on Koty's face. She knew she could get use to being around the little girl and thought scared her to death.  
"PENCER!" the small brunette yelled as she ran and jumped to give Spencer a hug. "Mommy said you weren't coming"  
"did she know...what do you say we go scare her." Koty shook her head yes. "you have to be really quite so she doesn't hear us.". At this Koty took her small index finger and placed it over her mouth. Spencer smiled and with Koty in her arms started to sneak to Ashley's room. When they got to the door Spencer nodded her head and Koty yelled boo at the top of her lungs. Ashley jumped and screamed which sent the two girls into a laughing fit.

"You thought that was funny?"  
"yes" Spencer shook her head to show she agreed with the little girl.  
" that's it you're going to get" Ashley said as she walked over to them and started tickling Koty.  
"mom..ma...stop...it."

Once all three stopped laughing Ashley went to take Koty from Spencer. Koty in return latched her arms onto Spencer's neck and buried her head into the blonde's neck.

"I can't believe you have turned my own daughter against me"  
"what can I say I'm awesome like that"  
" yes you are...you girls ready?"  
"Yes" Koty replied without moving her head away from Spencer's neck.

Ashley walked down the stairs with her two favorite girls behind her headed to her favorite ice cream place.

Hello ladies...Hals feels really bad about kind of abandoning the story and leaving you guys hanging. But in her defense she's had a shitton going on her brand new car got totaled, her roommate gave away her puppy, she's been filling out grad school apps, and on top of that little Koty got diagnosed with acute leukemia and she's been spending a lot of time at the hospital for her chemo sessions. She hates how short this is but she wanted to give y'all something. So with her handy dandy phone she promises to work on more for you lovely ladies and post real soon. I hope you guys still want to read her story. Aidan


End file.
